24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 2
This is the archive of all the discussions that took place on my Talk Page between the close of the prior archive to 28 July 2008. Do not add to the discussions on this page; if you would like to ask about these topics, please re-open the discussion by posting here! Could you help ? I'm having trouble uploading pictures, choosing the size, width, layout and caption are fine but when I click insert file, nothing happens, do you know what I'm doing wrong or how to help me ? I Hope you can,2Anthony4 12:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Sure thing, first find the picture you want to place in the article. All pictures begin with "Image:" including the colon sign. For example, Image:CordillaVirus.jpg. Then, click to edit the article and click where you want the picture since it sounds like you might be forgetting this part. Type in the image name, (Image:CordillaVirus.jpg), then a pipe (|), the size (250px usually), a pipe (|), the location/orientation (right, or left), a pipe (|), and if you want to give it a caption, type thumb and add another pipe and your caption. : ' ' It will look like that. It can be put on the left too. : Check out the new "Add images" feature above the edit buttons. It works perfectly on my computer, and performs all those tasks through an interface. Very neat stuff! – Blue Rook 17:22, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the pointers about the actor pages and uploading pictures I appreciate it. In future I will be able to do the IMDB link correctly but I still don't quite understand the new way to upload photos although I had no problems with doing it before !! - 2Anthony4 19:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Sock Puppetry The user '2Anthony4 2' is not me !!! He is merely a friend mirroring my page as a joke. If you trace the IP adresss thingy Im sure it can be proven and he shall admit to creating the second account.2Anthony4 14:12, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I am his friend! But don't woory, I am leaving and he's already gotten me back on Lostpedia!!! 2Anthony4 2 15:38, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry to seem like a knowitall... ... but in fact it is Phillip Bauer who was supposed to be Josh's father! In an issue of the magazine the guy who played Josh said it was going to be revealed in a scene on the oil rig in Episode 24 that Phillip had raped Marilyn several years before Day 6, but the writers decided against it at the last minute! It was just considered that Jack might be his father. SignorSimon 08:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : Yup, I read about that also (what a crazy idea that was!). Canonically speaking, Graem is the father, so everything else is all speculation. And the whole Phillip thing was rejected, as you note. But Josh's defiant behavior, rejection of Graem, shooting of Phillip, and innate appreciation for Jack led me and all the folks I watched the season with to suspect that Jack was his real pop. When you mention that it was "considered" by the crew, I think they took this further, as I recall reading two writers stating in an interview that they also believed Jack was the father. It's all spec, of course, and this kind of thing will never make it outside user space until we get our answers from the show! – Blue Rook 09:13, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Ah right I see, sorry to try to undermine your intuitive reading into the show! SignorSimon 10:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) New topic in the forum :) Hi Blue Rook, Just letting you know that I started a new topic in the forum I think you'll be interested in. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : I like it! It's good to have a few aesthetic changes now and then. It's excellent that you could keep our color scheme. – Blue Rook 22:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for noticing my episode guide, especially 10 minutes after I posted it! Yes, they do take a lot of work, I understand. I didn't realize how many episodes still needed guides so I think I'll work on revamping the one for Day 6 9:00am-10:00am. Thanks again for the kind remarks. Jbond1 01:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Dead On III! What an honour, thanks so much for the third award! It's great that you think I'm admin-material, and hopefully you don't think I'm illiterate or anything for the amount of spelling mistakes you always seem to check me for! Thanks once more, SignorSimon 20:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) : It's my pleasure, in fact I was afraid Proudhug would appoint you before I'd get to make use of that third Award template. It seems he's out for a bit, but when he comes back I suspect we'll have an answer about the nomination (being that he is the only active Bureaucrat remaining). : Also, don't take my spelling corrections the wrong way; it appears that I'm super-critical of your work only because you're the most active contributor. If other folks were adding material like that, I'd be spellchecking their work as well since it would be right on the Recent Changes list too. : Your work fleshing out some of the missing stuff from Season 3, like the Previously's and Jack Day 3 is indispensable. Thanks so much for your continued additions. With regard to Dalton Farell, he is the same as Dalton Furrelle... I think the older page has the right spelling. I don't know for sure, but I think he actually does appear in the aired season. If so, could you move the deleted scene info about him to a Background/notes section of the older article? If not, and he never appeared outside the deleted scenes, we finally need to come to a conclusion concerning this. – Blue Rook 00:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :: Oops yeah it is the same guy. I thought that maybe he was only in the deleted scenes because he did not make it into that episode and I couldn't remember who he was. I'll move the info over there now. I think it is a good idea to include people from deleted scenes though. SignorSimon 07:18, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Just been looking at your edits to Rick Garcia (character)... I find it hilarious how sad you and me are in terms of the news stations that are featured on 24 :D SignorSimon 19:42, 6 June 2008 (UTC) : Heh! By sad do you mean pathetic? Perhaps so, but after taking the wrong train and wasting $30 today, I look forward to any kind of unwinding my favorite wiki has to offer ;) – Blue Rook 20:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hey there, thanks for your welcome. I see your an adminstrator here, I've put some code for extra edit buttons. I've talked to Proudhug, seems he has OKayed it. Oh by the way, it was Martha Logan, not Karen ;). But, I'm sure I can get, David Palmer, Chloe, Tony, Charles Logan, and a few other characters, to GA status. I think Jack Bauer could even get to FA. :) Thanks again. Cro0016 14:24, 16 May 2008 (UTC) And by the way, the legal drinking age here is 18, which I am, so....(grabs a cold one) :D Cro0016 14:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : Good point about the varying drinking ages... I might as well just cut that bit out! : I see the code you pasted to the talk page. I know only admins can edit those mediawiki pages, so do you need me to paste that stuff in there? Does it matter where I paste it, and, do I leave out certain parts of it? (I only ask all this because I rarely make changes to mediawiki content.)– Blue Rook 05:52, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry about the delayed reply. Yep, copy the whole code from that talk page, and put it onto the MediaWiki page. There are no bits to cut and paste out of it, just the whole lot. It looks a bit odd, but I know for a fact it works. Thanks. Cro0016 11:37, 19 May 2008 (UTC) There's an error. You left the default text in there too. Just copy and paste the entire talk page contents, and replace the whole mediawiki page contents with what's on it's talk page. Cro0016 14:51, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, it's all resolved now. :D Please full protect , and . Thanks. Cro0016 14:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) : Done and done, or should I say: , hahha! May I ask what the "tl" template is for? : As for the mediawiki, ultimately it was merely a missing parenthesis that was disabling the code? – Blue Rook 17:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :: Cro0016, I'm not sure what the point of these templates are. The TL one I can kind of see being useful, but the others just seem like extra code that only a couple people would ever use for fun. I don't see how they help make Wiki 24 better. Also, it's not our policy to protect pages or templates unless they've been regular victims of vandalism or it's absolutely necessary for some other reason. The only meta-pages on Wiki 24 that are protected are the Main Page and the Welcome template. --Proudhug 17:54, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, well, the and templates, are rather common templates, that are used on Wikipedia. I'm aware that this isn't Wikipedia, however I hope to point Wikipedians here, if I can, and editors are rather used to these templates, some of us, including me, use it subconsciously. I only made the template after doing and getting a red link to a template, I assumed it already existed. I asked for the templates to be protected, as a template that, if used widely, as it is on Wikipedia, could be rather destructive. Having a template, or for that matter, vandalised, could be rather bad, and I merely felt for the good of the site, that they would benefit from protection. Unfortunately some vandals do know what's best to vandalise. I didn't mean to overstep my mark at all, I just did what I thought would be best for the Wiki. And, in response to Blue Rook, it was just a missing }, as far as I can tell. :). Steve Crossin 18:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :: I realize it was nicked from Wikipedia, but like you said, this isn't Wikipedia. And, mark-up and layout aside, we're set up very different from them. I'm not trying to be unwelcoming to Wikipedians in the least, but any newcomers to Wiki 24 or any other wiki are going to have to adapt the policies, conventions and terminology of the new site anyway, so it makes no sense to me to copy things over from other sites, just to add possible familiarity. I'd personally prefer that Wiki 24 create its own templates and identity out of it's own necessities and the ideas of our editors, whenever possible. That's not to say I'm against borrowing ideas from other sites, but only when it genuinely makes our site better. :: As for protecting templates and pages, it's more of a trust thing. When I first started Wiki 24, I went about protecting tons of pages, until it was brought to my attention how uninviting it is. Wiki 24's editor-base is a fraction of Wikipedia's, to make an understatement. We don't get a hundred thousand editors a day here; we're lucky to get a half-dozen. This creates a totally different type of community. Think of it as a small town where no one locks their doors. Sure it makes it easy for anyone to burglarize someone's house, but at the same time, it makes it easier and faster for the local law enforcement to figure out who did it, punish them, and then correct the problem. To date, our diligent administrators and regular editors have been able to successfully monitor every edit made to the site. If someone were to vandalize a template, it would likely be reverted in minutes. As these templates aren't high-profile and would only appear on discussion pages, the extent of their destruction would hardly be significant during those few minutes. I personally don't like the idea of protecting pages until it becomes a necessity. --Proudhug 19:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) *You know, you really have a point there, about the protection of templates. I see your point there. Sorry, I'm just not overly used to this sort of wiki yet, I will get used to it though :) As for us making our own, that seems a better idea. I'd be able to help out with making those. I've just gone out and bought Season 2, and I already have all of Season 3 and 4, and I have most of season 5. Is there a list of episode guides we need? While they might not be great (the ones I write), they'll be better than no guide :) Steve Crossin 19:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) : Go to the Category:Incomplete episode guides. SignorSimon 20:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :: NOTE: I removed links to these defunct categories so as to not have any red links. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Short vacation Just a note to everyone who checks: I'll be on a short vacation for a few days, and should be back sometime mid-next week. Happy editing! - Blue Rook 08:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Status of a character How do I suggest a change in the status of a character? I think the status of Reed Pollock should be changed from Alive to Unknown. Comp25 18:07, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : Heya there, I'm glad you asked about this. According to the character status policy it is always best to post a new discussion topic with your reasoning on the Talk page for the character in question. So you can bring this up on Reed's talk page. – Blue Rook 18:50, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Before and After I'm not understanding at all why you want to change the Salazar's appearances subheading to "After Day 2" and "Day 3" rather than "Before Day 3" and "Day 3." The headings for the main body of the article are "Before Day 3" and "Day 3," so why is their appearances any different? As you said on my talk page, the Salazars have nothing to do with Day 2, so why would we list their early information as being "After Day 2"? Why not "After Day 1," then? Why the need for a discrepancy? The reason we don't put "Before Day 3" for the other Stories characters is because they didn't appear during Day 3, and it's easier to refer to Stories as "After Day 2" than "Before Day 3" when it's by itself, given that we agreed to only list the main series Days as appearances subheadings. --Proudhug 21:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : I did this because you said back in January on your talk page to "feel free to do what you think is best there"! Only Ramon has "Before Day 3" as a subheading in his article body. All the other characters have "Stories" as their article body subheading. : Primarily, this is a matter of specificity. It's quite clear that Stories took place before day 3, so saying "before day 3" for Ramon and Hector is stating the obvious. By stating however that it took place After Day 2 in the appearances area, it's definitely more specific. Sure, Ramon and Hector had nothing to do with Day 2, but by saying Stories took place after day 2, we're specifying a much smaller and clearer range of time when'' it took place before Day 3. Like you say, Before Day 3 can be any time, including prior to Day 1. "After Day 2" when written before "Day 3" shows very narrowly and very accurately when Stories took place. "Before Day 3" does not. : It's more consistent too with the rest of the stories characters. – Blue Rook 21:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Here's how I conceived the headings usage. For the main body summary of the article, there are headings for each Day ("Day 3," "The Game," "Stories," etc.). These only include full 24-hour days and not things such as Findings at CTU and DVD Prequels. All other information goes in "Before/After" headings, relative to respective full Days. All headings are "After Day X" (or NovelX, etc.), with the exception of information coming before the character's first chronological appearance. Such information goes under "Before Day X" with "Day X" representing their first chronological Day. As it's merely a visual representation of the main body summary, the Appearances section of the page carries over nearly the same rules. The only exception is that, in this case, only televised Days get their own heading, while all the others are relative to the TV Days. So all EU appearances fall under "After Day X" headings, with the exception of anything prior to their first televised appearance. Like above, any pre-TV appearances go under "Before Day X" with "Day X" representing their first chronological TV day. Characters with only EU appearances use "After Day X" headings, unless said appearance(s) takes before Day 1. --Proudhug 22:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : I do understand that thoroughly, but still think that it fails to be as accurate and specific as it can be. Surely you agree that "After Day 2" is more informative than just saying Before Day 3 in the case of Hector and Ramon? You can revert it if you'd like, but I think we are sacrificing clarity of the timeline. – Blue Rook 22:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure why you think the Appearances section needs to include a detailed timeline, though. It's merely meant to show which stories the characters appeared in. The fact that we put them in chronological order is helpful, but not the point of the section. There are already chronological anomalies in the lists such as Conspiracy taking place simultaneously with Day 4, Storm Force taking place between Days 2 and 3, and The Rookie having an undetermined placement. We don't note any of these facts, we just leave it up to the user to read further for that information. --Proudhug 15:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks II! It's a great honour to get the Dead On! Award again! Sorry I haven't replied sooner, I was again away, in NYC this time! I'm back now, and no more trips so I can continue working on the site! Thanks again! SignorSimon 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! Hey Blue Rook, Thanks for giving me the heads up on that. I've only recently been editing here, and I come from a load of other Wikia sites with military-related sites that only wants actual "real-world" information. Again, thank you for giving me that heads up. It will help me tremendously when editing on here more. Hopefully soon, i'll be able to edit more popular articles for such things as Seasons, Episodes, and main characters. Cheers, CommanderTony - 13 April 2008 - 5:23pm PST : No problem Tony, I'm really glad I can help. I understand the initial confusion that new contributors have: I was one myself! I only started editing in April of 2007, and I remember having many problems catching on to how things are done here. And yes I do look forward to your future contribs! The Bullpen is the place to check if you're unsure what to help with, but I have a specific feeling that you'd be excellent at writing episode guides for the ones we're '''Category:Incomplete episode guides|currently missing. Whichever areas you choose to edit, I hope you enjoy it and remember to throw any questions you might have my way. – Blue Rook 00:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :: NOTE: I removed links to these defunct categories so as to not have any red links. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'm a long time 24 fan and use this a lot. I started a wiki about the show Damages on FX, come over to damages.wikia.com if you watch and want to help.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Tjg50311 on 23:02, 2 April 2008 An idea... I had an idea, which was to have an open poll on the front page of Wiki24, or just a link and people could vote on things like for example "The Best Action Scene" or "Saddest Moment" and give 5 or so options to choose from. I know this doesn't aid in the furthering of the actual 24 encyclopedia, but I thought it would just be interesting. BillBuchanan24 10:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) : I think a poll would be a nice user-attracting idea. It would probably have to be a "vote with radio buttons" poll instead of a "vote by writing" poll, because the latter would foster discussions that have absolutely nothing to do with the wiki, whereas the former would not. If you see any wikis with radio-button polls, or know how to implement them, let me know. We can then present a formulated idea to the community over on the forum and see if others like it too. If you can't, I'll look into it, but I won't guarantee timeliness! – Blue Rook 00:35, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::I have done much searching, but have beenunable to find a "Vote by radio buttons" poll. Your assistance in this would be appreciated. BillBuchanan24 23:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Thankies for your comment Meow, it's me, Jhamel. I've only corrected a few typos in the Christopher Henderson article after reading it through with a high level of focussing on the letters. *giggles shyly* Actually, I've been reading through other important articles, too, such as Aaron Pierce or Bill Buchanan and I've noticed more typos (I've printed the sheets out and read them while being in the train for two hours). Shall I correct those ones, too? - Eris 10:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Yes, we'd really appreciate your help with that! I have done paid work as a proofreader, but when I visit here, I get distracted by pretty much anything else, and spell checking becomes strangely one of the things I do the least... so an active proofreader is perfect for the wiki. : Also, if you detect that some sentences or even paragraphs need rewriting or if information is missing, feel free to add that kind of material too. Proofreading is excellent but sometimes you might find stuff that just needs more attention. : On a different topic: you are welcome to create your own userpage at any time. This is by no means necessary (some of our very frequent contributors, Pyramidhead for example, do not make them) but an option you might like to know about. If you enjoy lists and wiki-tables, you can rip off wiki-formatting from my page or other folks' pages to make it easier and tailor it as you like! - Blue Rook 18:00, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again! I've replied to your comment on my own talk page, so you might have another visit to see it. *shy smile* All right, I'll pay more attention to proof-reading and possible contributing or / and fixing informations in the future. I hadn't read your notice here yet when I already started to do my own user page by copying some sweet templates to make my page look a bit organised. *giggles* =) ::See you soonish, I guess. *smile* - Eris 00:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Feel free to mess around with the signature option to personalize it, too. I'' ripped that off from an admin here, CWY2190, who put that personal tag as superscripts instead of subscripts like I chose to do. Check out User talk:CWY2190, he was a fan of "darkgreen", and there are tons of color options. You'll notice that mine is "skyblue" but this was a recent change; I used to use "lightblue". You'll see the slight color difference on my older posts lurking around this wiki. (I never go back to change them since it's bad form to mess around with old discussions... probably thanks to an imported hatred of "talk page revisionists" from Wikipedia!) – Blue Rook 00:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) 98.196.533242 Thank you for the accomendation but I'm 98.196.533242. Sometimes, I forget to log in but from now, I'll do it all the time. Baller2445 01:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Heya Baller! I didn't know that was you. No need to feel you have to log in all the time: anonymous IP contribs are no problem at all. Before my time here, we had a contributor by the name of Willo, and a metric shit-ton of his contribs were posted under IPs (especially ). From time to time, sometimes I forget to log in, too. Blue Rook 03:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Nomination for deletion I know it sounds a bit dense but how do I nominate an image for deletion? Thanks! SignorSimon 22:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : All you have to do is paste the ' ' template tag at the top of the article, and then over at the nomination page post your reasons. There are a few other article maintenance tags you can use here for specialized "needing attention" notices. (On a different topic, nice work on the episode guide updates, Signor! It's always the sign of a true fan when major contribs are made throughout the off-season.) – Blue Rook 01:37, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the positive words. I deleted some promotional images from Day 6 5:00pm-6:00pm as I don't think it looks good to have some promos and some screencaps. I just didn't know how to delete them after I stopped using them. I'm trying to upload new versions of all the screencaps that were taken from when the show was on TV so it won't say "FOX" or "Global" or anything else in the corner! SignorSimon 07:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Jack Bauer on Day One Once again, I have tried to put this on the top of the page, but insead I end up making it worse. Sorry once again, and I hope it costs you no trouble to do it yourself. Anyway, I'm still trying to earn you know who's respect again, so I'm trying to make really goos edits. One I made in particular is about Jack Bauer in the Day One finale. Perhaps you should check his article and see what I did, just to make sure it's right.--Black Kirby 02:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uh oh. I think I deleted your talk page. Any way you could bring it back? Man, I'm stupid, first I get blocked for using spoilers, then I make the sole creator of this site mad at me, then I can't figure out how to put topics on the top of pages, and now I've deleted someone's whole talk page, yet I can still edit this site. I'm sorry Blue Rook, I'm trying.--Black Kirby 02:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) : Hey there, your recent edit to the Jack article seems very good. There are some OOU statements in there, but I would prefer to plow through the whole article to check for that kind of thing, so nice work there. : Before I begin: (1) you were never blocked, even for posting those spoilers, so don't claim that you were; (2) also, Proudhug was co-founder of this site with Dan, he was not ''sole creator, a dubious classification anyway, since this is a wiki. : You mention that you are making edits because you are trying to earn Proudhug's respect, and this is admirable I suppose on some level, but if this is your motivation, I don't think you should be talking about it. Seeking to gain the respect of some particular admin or another doesn't seem much different than working hard at your job just to brownnose to a boss; contributing to a topic-specific wiki (in this case, 24) is very much meant to be a labor of love which one undertakes for the sake of 24. Also, Proudhug seems to be out for a spell anyway, so remember that editing wikis is meant to be for the sake of contributing, not for approval or esteem. : As for my talk page, I'm not sure how you blanked most of it, but I think it had something to do with the fact that you typed many, many consecutive spaces (a number of new editors seem to make this mistake). Adding a line of spaces never accomplishes anything useful, it seems to screw up wiki formatting and makes things look different on computers with various display sizes. If you want to make a new paragraph, press Enter/Return two times (or be advanced and use the template to clear both rows), but never type a bunch of consecutive spaces anywhere. : Quick reminder: don't save a page again before Previewing it. This is driving me nuts and I know for a fact that Proudhug and Deege also despise this. You made 6 edits to my talk page, and 3 to the Jack page... do it all at once by checking your changes and proofreading them before you click Save! It actually saves you time, and me some misery! Again, thanks for trying, and good start with the Jack edits!– Blue Rook 06:49, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, but yes I was blocked about 4 months ago on my ip. I've never been blocked on THIS account before, so I guess that's what you mean. I need to go to school, so bye.--Black Kirby 13:37, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Page view stats In the past 2 months, 6.5% of page views were from logged in users. It was 1.8% registered users in November 2006. So, I think this wiki has definitely improved in terms of encouraging people to log in and get involved rather than just reading. Angela (talk) 02:57, 20 January 2008 (UTC) : Pretty impressive, too, considering the show's not even airing. --Proudhug 05:04, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: I agree. Angela (or anyone, for that matter) how can I check out stats like that? Nothing that interesting is turning up on for me. – Blue Rook 22:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC)